


who was I (before you)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Blood, F/F, Loyalty, Mentioned Filicide, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Slavish devotion, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust, fucked up dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life began and ended with Lady Sonia. It always had, and it always would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who was I (before you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Endings

"For you, Lady Sonia, anything." Risking her life, facing any danger, following any orders no matter how harsh her past self might have thought.

_What past self, though? This is who I have always been._

She seethes when that outsider, Vaida, is given power that impresses Lady Sonia and grants her the respect of all of the Black Fang. She's so angry she actually helps the enemy behind her Lady's back, and hates herself for it afterwards. _Lady Sonia will never know about this._

When Vaida is shunned and disgraced for her failure, Ursula is pleased. She takes her rightful place back at Lady Sonia's side with a smile, and all is right with her world.

_She has been my world since the day we met. Before her, I did not exist._

"Ursula," Lady Sonia says smoothly, long fingers cradling her cheek, "you are not like that failure. You truly wish to please me, do you not?"

"Always, my lady." Her answer is short and to the point, behind it months of hot, searing emotions, urges, fantasies that overtook her from the moment she first laid eyes on the woman. Those glittering eyes stripped her conscience bare, pierced through her defenses and she hasn't wanted either back.

"Of course." A smirk lights up that pale face, her eyes glittering even more. "There are few perfect humans in this world, only myself and Lord Nergal." Lady Sonia's face takes on a dreamy quality when she speaks the name, and Ursula tries not to bristle. He is, after all, the man behind this operation. She does owe him a great debt for placing her under Lady Sonia's command.

"You are perfect, my lady, in every sense of the word."

"And you are not," her superior says coldly, bluntly. "However, should you succeed in this mission, you will be _closer_ to perfection than any Black Fang ever could be. You will be closer to my level. That is what you want, is it not?"

"Of course!" And then her cheeks go pink, she hadn't meant to speak so eagerly. "That is, I do, Lady Sonia." All those who failed before her in some way or another-Uhai, a pathetic man clinging to honor. Jerme, who thought with his sword before anything else and died humiliatingly for it. That woman, cast out and stripped of her power before a crowd. Countless others who tried and failed to be _the_ one, the one who finally put an end to Lord Eliwood and his merry band of _mice._

They failed to pave the way for her success.

Lady Sonia smiles almost tenderly, her fingernails pressed against Ursula's skin. It almost hurts, but Ursula does not mind.

"You and Maxime will guard the Bern Manse tonight," she says. "I have little faith in Jaffar and the girl to carry out their task, and in the event they fail, you _will_ execute them both before you kill the Prince."

"I will, Lady Sonia." The hand on her cheek lets go, and Ursula bends her knee to the woman who's had her loyalty, devotion and her heart since day one. "I hereby renew my vows to be a woman worthy of your time and praise. Thank you for this chance."

_From the moment we met and onwards, my life has been hers and hers alone._

Lady Sonia takes her hand and draws her to her feet, bringing her close, their lips a hairdsbreath apart. Ursula tries to calm her racing heart, prays Lady Sonia does not notice the pink to her cheeks.

"Do not fail me, or else," Lady Sonia whispers against her lips. Her breath is cool, her eyes shine in the dark. "You are dismissed."

Ursula rides to the manse, flanked by Maxime and several Black Fang troops. She will not leave a single inch of the manse uncovered and unguarded, there will be no escape for Jaffar, the little whelp and the Prince.

_I will destroy them, all of them, all for you._

She's so confident in her victory that she fails to see the man sneaking up behind her- _The Hurricane! But-_

His blade sinks into her back and she falls from her horse, paralyzed with pain, the stench of her own blood so thick she can taste it. _No, no, no...!_

"Th-this can't..." She coughs, tears prickling in her closed eyes. "No..."

_pale skin, bewitching golden eyes, ebony hair, ruby lips, a cruel smile, tender fingers against her cheek_

"L...Lady Sonia..." Her final words are barely a breath. "Forgive me."

Darkness smothers her.


End file.
